


The Power of a Voice

by ElvenAvari



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 13:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2623250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvenAvari/pseuds/ElvenAvari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A person's voice has a lot of power apparently...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Power of a Voice

**Fandom** : The Mortal Instruments  
 **Pairing** : Magnus/Alec (post break-up)  
 **Prompt** : Alec’s voicemail

Magnus waved a tired hand over the locks on his door, too exhausted to mess with the key. After stepping inside his apartment he nudged the door closed with his foot. He shrugged his jacket off, letting it fall to the floor, wrinkling his nose as it landed with a heavy, wet sound. That blood—not his own—would never come out. 

Standing in the middle of the apartment, Magnus finished his cell phone out of his pocket. It had thankfully been spared being ruined by his jacket. Swiping his thumb across the screen, he glanced at the missed calls, voicemails and texts that he had received while on the job. He went to the voicemails, setting the phone down on one of the bright green end tables, as they played. Magnus walked away, intent on finding something to eat. 

There had to be something—Ah! Chinese. Magnus sniffed the container, still good for another day or so. Heading back into the living room, he stopped when he saw Chairman Meow sniffing at his cell phone. Running through the names attached to the voicemails, Magnus wondered why the Chairman would be attracted to his phone when he never had been before. The current message ended and another started. 

“Hi Magnus, it’s Alec—Alexander. Well you know that. I-I’m just calling because I think we need to talk… I guess you’re busy. Call me back, okay?” 

Magnus’ heart ached as he listened to his ex-lover’s voice. He wouldn’t be calling Alec back, surely Alec knew that by now. After ten unreturned calls, surely he would understand that? Magnus nearly dropped the container of Chinese when Chairman Meow gave a soft, sad sounding cry. Chairman Meow pawed the phone, hitting the right button apparently because Alec’s message played again. As it played this time, the little cat curled up around the phone.

“You miss him too Chairman?” Magnus mumbled, dropping the now empty container in the trash.


End file.
